The Super Fantastical Adventures of Eva and Momo!
by MYcookies
Summary: A Shinigami sees a girl that is very strange. The Shinigami drops her Death Note near the girl just for a little fun. Will madness insure? Knowing me more than madness will ensure. It's gonna be funny though! So join the adventure based off of our lives and get a good laugh! Rated T for Eva cursing sometimes. OOC at times but we will work on that! I suck at summeries.
1. The Sight of The Magical Duck

**Eva: HOLA PEOPLES OF DEATH NOTE! I, YOUR ALMIGHTY RULER OF AWESOMENESS IS HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM BOREDOM. THIS WILL BE THE LONGEST AND MOST AWESOME FAN FICTION EVER!**

**Me: This is based of random point in our lives so this is true. Just names and places are changed for us not wanting any stalkers. Also, obviously some of these things aren't true. This story will probably be VERY OOC but Eva and I will work on that.**

**Both: NOW TO THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**Oh I almost forgot the disclaimer...don't want to get sued.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eva's part of life in this, I don't own Death Note, I don't own Twilight(GLADLY), and I don't own the Jersey Shore cast(GLADLY)**

**Shinigami POV**

I look through the globe that lets us see the human realm. I am focused on one particular girl that is not afraid to stand up for herself. It seems like Ryuk, my BFFL , is interested in her too.

"Hey, Ryuk, are you thinking what I am thinking?" I asked.

"If you are thinking about how much you want apples then I would say yes," He said nonchalantly.

"No... I was thinking about when she is old enough we should drop our Death Notes to make our lives more interesting than just watching her and gambling." I replied to his weird answer.

"That would be fun, but who would drop it? Me or you?" he asked.

"Let's gamble over it. Whoever wins , gets to drop it on the girl." I said with a ghost of a smirk on my face.

We started gambling. I ended up winning. YAY! I remember when I first saw this girl through the globe….she was eating cake, while screaming at kids in her class about GOM and MOG. Confused? Let me tell you all about that day.

**(A FEW DAYS AGO) Evangeline POV**

'GOD THE KIDS IN MY CLASS ARE SO STUPID!' I thought.

"Hey Eva**,** there is this new awesome thing. So, like, OMG is sooooo last season, so I made, like, this new, like, thing called, like MOG! Be on MOG side, instead, like, of GOM." She said with WAY too many likes in between her sentence.

"No." I said while taking out my backpack that has my duck stuffed animal secretly hidden in it. I LOVE THIS DUCK!**  
**

"Oh! You're on GOM?! You traitor." She said nastily.

"I'm not on GOM" I said not caring nor listening to anything she was saying.

"Oh, so you, like, made up your own, like thing?! That is so, like, lame!" she exclaimed. She is such a hypocrite.

"Look who's talking, idiot." I said.

"HEY! FIVE YEAR OLDS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!"

"You're the one starting Twilight/Jersey Shore cast." I said LIKE A BOSS.

She huffs, and stomps away. Loser.

(5 years later) Shinigami POV

"Ya know I'm gonna miss you trying to take away all of my apples. But I will NEVER give you the apples," Ryuk told me.

"I'm gonna miss you too Ryuk. Just don't gamble or lose your secret stash of apples that I am gonna end up stealing," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Tell the girl all about me." he told me.

We got closer and closer to the place where I would drop my Death Note.

"The girl would be 10 now right?"

"Yeah..."

It got silent all of a sudden.

"I'm gonna miss you mah homie. Maybe I will drop my Death Note near you guys and visit you." Ryuk broke the silence like a boss.

"Ya know I am leaving tomorrow when the chick wakes up and is at school, right?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah I forgot. Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk."

I sighed then gracefully dropped my notebook. By gracefully, I mean chucked it at the ground hoping to hurt the girl who's name I will soon find out.

**Eva: ENJOY IT! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! THE GOM AND MOG THING ARE TRUE STORIES! REVIEW!**

**Me: Hope you liked it please review and tell your friends. I know this may suck, but well….IF IT SUCKS IT AS ALL EVA'S FAULT! KYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH**


	2. Finding The Girl

**HI MY SLAVES! BACK FOR MORE? WELL HERE YOU ARE! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! ALSO PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS IF THAT LIKE DEATH NOTE ABOUT THIS STORY!**

* * *

**Momo's POV**

MOG THAT WAS SUCH A LONG TRIP. Oh I see... here is where I shall drop the Death Note. Come on... come on... WHY DO BOOKS TAKE SO LONG TO LAND ON A GIRLS HEAD AND MAYBE KNOCK HER OUT?! I guess I can be a little impatient. Hit the chick's head...YES. Oh no. Now she looks frustrated. I fly over to her. "Yo, that is mine," I say nonchalantly.

She looks at me and says, "Are you a mythical Death God? Am I just dreaming? Please say I am dreaming 'cause I don't want to be at school."

"Ummm I'm real. I am practically the leader of your fan club in the Shinigami realm. Well the fan club is made up of only me and my friend Ryuk. By the way do you want to know my last words to him?"

"NO."

"Well I'll tell ya anyway..."

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

"Ya know I am really thinking of dropping my Note near you guys so I can visit." Ryuk explained to me.

"No. What if some crazy guy gets it and goes on a killing spree? When that happens don't come flying to me for advice." I scolded him.

"Fine. Bye Momo! Hope she isn't as boring as she is at school!"

"BYE BYE RYUKIKINS!"

_**~FLASHBACK OVER~**_

"You are such a fail." The girl said. Wow I have to stop saying the girl or the chick.

"I have a question for you. What's your name?"

"My name is Evangeline but people call me Eva. By the way why do they call you Momo? That means peaches in Japanese. Peaches are nice." Eva asked.

"Well I am the nicest Shinigami in the realm." I said in a disappointed way.

"Why are you the nicest? You seem pretty annoying to me." Eva said.

"Do you want to die?" I asked taking the Death Note from her.

"Umm no thanks. That didn't seem nice to me." She said.

"Well at least I asked for your opinion! I have manners!"

"Well if you had such great manners you wouldn't have made me late for class. Thanks Momo," Eva said sarcastically.

"Whatever lets just go to your class," I said pulling Eva to the door of the school.

* * *

**FINISH OF CHAPTER 2! HOPE YA'LL LIKED IT! REVIEW AS MANY TIMES AS YOU LIKE! I HAVE NO LIFE SO READING YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! BTW I LIKE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM SO TELL ME ANYTHING I AM DOING WRONG! I HAVE TO EDIT THIS WHILE EVA JUST SITS NEXT TO ME PLAYING MINECRAFT SO IT TAKES A LONG TIME! R&R!**

**EVA: I HEARD THAT! I'M JUST WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO FINISH THE CHAPTER! REVIEW!**


End file.
